This invention relates generally to processing seismic trace data, and more specifically to methods for processing Pxe2x80x94P seismic trace data so as to generate P-S or Sxe2x80x94S seismic data or attributes in Pxe2x80x94P, P-S or Sxe2x80x94S travel times or depth.
Existing methods for processing Pxe2x80x94P data result in Pxe2x80x94P amplitudes in Pxe2x80x94P travel time. In addition, Pxe2x80x94P data has proved to be limited in addressing certain exploration/exploitation problems.
According to one embodiment of the present disclosure, a method for generating P-S and/or Sxe2x80x94S seismic data from Pxe2x80x94P AVO (amplitude variation with offset) data is disclosed. The method generates P-S and/or Sxe2x80x94S seismic data from Pxe2x80x94P AVO data in at least one of Pxe2x80x94P, P-S, or Sxe2x80x94S travel times. Using multiple seismic data types to analyze a hydrocarbon prospect has advantages over using Pxe2x80x94P data alone. It is noted that the acquisition and processing of traditional P-S or Sxe2x80x94S data is more expensive, time consuming and complicated than acquiring and processing Pxe2x80x94P data alone. However, according to one embodiment of the present disclosure, by generating P-S or Sxe2x80x94S data from Pxe2x80x94P data, it is possible to determine if a hydrocarbon prospect is highlighted using a particular type of data (i.e., P-S or Sxe2x80x94S) without the expense and time required to acquire and process the traditional P-S or Sxe2x80x94S data. Furthermore, the P-S and or Sxe2x80x94S data generated from the Pxe2x80x94P AVO data allows a robust method of aligning Pxe2x80x94P data with at least one of P-S or Sxe2x80x94S data.
A technical advantage of the embodiments of the present disclosure is the leveraging of a combination of Pxe2x80x94P and P-S and/or Sxe2x80x94S data necessary to address and solve certain exploration/exploitation problems.
The patent or application file contains at least one drawing executed in color. Copies of this patent or patent application publication with color drawing(s) will be provided by the Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.
FIG. 1 illustrates a Pxe2x80x94P amplitude response for a low impedance pay sand with an average cap rock;
FIG. 2 illustrates a P-S AVO response for a low impedance pay sand with an average cap rock, using the same rock properties as shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 shows a traditional Pxe2x80x94P seismic section in Pxe2x80x94P travel time;
FIG. 4 shows a P-S Zs contrast section calculated from a Pxe2x80x94P AVO inversion according to one embodiment of the present disclosure;
FIG. 5 shows a Pxe2x80x94P seismic amplitude section and a Pxe2x80x94P synthetic in Pxe2x80x94P travel time;
FIG. 6 shows a P-S Zs contrast section calculated from a Pxe2x80x94P AVO inversion according to another embodiment of the present disclosure and a P-S synthetic in Pxe2x80x94P travel time;
FIG. 7 shows a Pxe2x80x94P amplitude section;
FIG. 8 shows a P-S Zs contrast section calculated from Pxe2x80x94P AVO inversion according to another embodiment of the present disclosure;
FIG. 9 shows another Pxe2x80x94P amplitude section; and
FIG. 10 shows a P-S Zs contrast section calculated from Pxe2x80x94P AVO inversion according to another embodiment of the present disclosure.
FIGS. 11A, 11B, 11C and 11D provide a schematic flow diagrams for a process according to an embodiment the present invention.